


Gyftmas Krusie

by Memesinlord



Series: The holiday Krusie anthology [3]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Cold Weather, F/M, Gyftmas, Meeting the Parents, Snow, Snowball Fight, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memesinlord/pseuds/Memesinlord
Summary: Gyftmas eve has arrived, Kris and Susie are messing around as usual.
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Series: The holiday Krusie anthology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587778
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Gyftmas Krusie

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit late for Christmas, but screw it. No guarantee of good quality.

Gyftmas had come to Hometown, the dawn of a new year and the holiday of gift-giving. Lights had been hung, a sparkling tree was erected in the center of town, a thick coating of snow had fallen, and a festive cheer had infected every resident. The sun was high in the sky as loud laughter and shouts erupted from the woods, two figures, one tall and wrapped in thick winter clothing, and a smaller one. Wearing a santa hat, and wearing his usual sweater. The two lovers were celebrating the winter snow through a classic pastime, a snowball fight. 

  
“GET OVER HERE!” The dragon roared, the human replied by throwing a well aimed snowball directly at her face, hitting it’s mark with a satisfying thud.

“OW, YOU ASKED FOR IT FREAK!” Susie grinned as she started to scoop up snow at a frightening pace. She raised a snowball bigger than her torso overhead, yelling as she ran at Kris.

“OH SHIT!” Kris screamed as he desperately tried to run away, a futile effort as the dragon quickly caught up to him. Bringing down the snowball directly atop his head. He fell to the ground, laughing and grinning as Susie joined him, thrown off balance by her action of retribution. They lied there, laughing and smiling, but Susie started to cough. Kris looked up in worry as she kept on coughing, he quickly sat up and went to her side.    
  


“Hey you okay?” He asked, only response being further coughs. As Susie started to wheeze, her eyes flew open, and tossed Kris away, knocking him to the ground. He looked up in worry, a question forming on his lips. But he was quickly silenced by a FWOOMPH. He gazed as Susie bellowed forth a breath of orange flame it washed over the surrounding white landscape, leaving the snow melted and the grass singed. Soon the flames started to die out, leaving the two teens standing in silent awe.

.

.

.

“HOLY SHIT!” Kris yelled, jumping up from the ground and staring at his girlfriend excitedly. She quickly broke from the spell and raised her fists into the air, shouting.

“WOOOO I CAN BREATHE FIRE NOW!”

“HELL YEAH, LET'S BURN SOME STUFF!   
  
“YEAH! What should we burn?” Susie asked

“Hmm, how about a snowman?”

  
“Sounds good!’ Susie said as she started to mound up the surrounding snow, with Kris rolling them up into balls. Eventually they had stacked up three balls, Kris put some sticks in the sides and painted a face with his finger. Susie stood in front of it, as Kris stood back, he asked.

“You ready?”   
  
“Yeah… small problem though.”

“What?”

The dragon sheepishly replied. “I don’t know how to force myself to do it.”

  
The teenage boy pinched the bridge of his nose, realizing that obviously she wouldn’t know.

“Oops. Give it a shot?”

“Alright…”

Susie stood in front of the snowman, glaring at it. Taking deep breaths, after one particularly deep breath, she.... Breathed out, a blush started to creep up her face as she tried again. With the same result, and again. Kris started to chuckle, adding onto her embarrassment. 

“Shut it freak. I’d like to see you try this.” Susie grumbled, before taking another deep breath, and breathed out again, much to Kris’ amusement.

“Maybe don’t breathe in so deep?” He suggested.

“I’ll give it a shot I guess.” Susie said as she looked back at the snowman, swallowed, and closed her eyes. A gale of fire erupted from her mouth once more, surprising them both. It made contact with the snowman, which erupted in a pillowing gust of steam. The eruption of fire ended much sooner than the first, and the two teens quickly ran to the snowman to see the result- a headless snowman with the middle torso melted and steaming. 

Metaphorical stars were in both of their eyes they stared at the chunk of melted snow.

“Cooooool” They said in unison.

“HEY PUNKS” The unmistakable voice of officer Undyne bellowed out throughout the woods. “I GOT A REPORT OF KIDS SETTING FIRE IN THE AREA, GET OVER HERE!”

“AH SHIT” Susie shouted, before promptly picking up the shocked Kris in her arms, and booked it.   
  
“Why the fuck are we running!?” Kris asked Susie, voice full of confusion.

“Because I don’t want to get my ass thrown in jail!”    
  
“Fair.”   
  


As such the two hooligans ran away from Undyne, who actually stopped chasing them not too long after they had started to run. But the two did not know that, as such they continued running until Susie stopped, huffing and puffing. Kris freed himself from her grip and looked back on the path they had taken.

  
“I think we lost her.”

“Ha… ha…. Good…” Susie replied in between labored breaths, leaning on a tree. 

Kris looked around, and noticed that this part of the woods was familiar, he quickly checked the position of the sun and noticed it was nearly perfect timing.

  
“Hey Susie.” Kris spoke to catch her attention   
  


“Yeah?” Susie replied, breathing slowly getting calmer.

“Follow me.” Kris said as he started to walk deeper into the woods.

  
“What for?” The dragoness replied, just wanting to sit there and rest for a bit.   
  
“Just trust me.” Was the reply, accompanied by a smirk.

“Okay.” She said and started to shakily follow him.

  
They walked in comfortable silence, the only noise was Susie’s still ragged breathing and the crunch of snow underneath their feet. The dragon tried to think of what possible thing Kris wanted to show her, as she was thinking over it, she noticed that Kris had come to a halt and she stopped behind him, looking at Kris she asked:

“So what is it?”   
  
“Look.” Kris simply said, gesturing over what was in front of them. She looked up and gasped, they had exited the treeline and had arrived at a cliff overlooking the town, just as the sun was setting. She stared out over the town, the golden-orange light dancing over the snow encrusted rooftops and trees. Her sightseeing was interrupted by Kris, who had taken a seat on the cliff edge. He patted the ground next to him, smiling at her reaction. She grinned and sat down next to him.

  
“So this is what you wanted to show me huh?” She asked   
  


“No.” came the blunt reply   
  
“Huh?” 

“Just wait.” he reassured.

So they sat there, as the sun set over the cozy town, arms wrapped around each other’s backs, each others head leaned on the other. They simply gazed out. Soon the sun disappeared from the horizon, and Susie asked.

  
“What is it?”   
  


“Alright, I need you to trust me for a bit.”   
  


“Of course I trust you dude, what is it?”   
  
“Don’t ask, just wait.” Kris said as he stood up, got behind Susie, and put his hands over her eyes.

Susie grinned and waited. 

And waited

And waited

  
Soon she started to become impatient. “How long are you going to do this?”   
Kris hummed to himself, and said. “Five more minutes.”

“Alright, any more and I’ll spoil the surprise.”

“Heh, alright.”   
.

.

.

“Okay, you ready?”

“Yes?”

“Three.”

His hands tensed up

“Two.”   
He stood up from his position

“One.”

He removed his hands.

At first, Susie didn’t see anything special. The town looked much like it was before, the snow, the lights, the hustle and bustle. But a specific light caught her eye. She looked up, eyes going wide, and saw the universe. The stars twinkling in countless dots. One thing in particular caught her draconic eye. A haze of color, wrapping around some of the stars. A cloud of stars, a nebula. 

“Me and my brother used to come here a lot at night, winter usually had the best results. Really pretty huh?”

“Yeah man… this is gorgeous.” Susie said, eye fixated on the stars.

“Well…” Kris said with a sly grin spreading on his face. “It’s definitely a beautiful sight. But you know what’s more beautiful?”

“What?” Susie said, not noticing the mischievous tone in his voice.

“You.” Kris said plainly, with a peck on her cheek. She recoiled and blushed furiously, eyes locked on the cheesy boy at her side.    
  


“W-what? No. Kris. Shut it!?” Susie said in a panic, not wanting to take any pleasure in the extremely cheesy words spoken by her lover, but she found that her chest filled with warmth and embarrassment at it nevertheless. Kris laughed at her reaction, smiling warmly, then he returned his eyes to the stars. Soon joined by Susie once more, and there they sat. Watching the stars shine, the only interruption was when Kris’ hand crept across the ground, taking the much larger, scaly hands of Susie, who returned the favor by intertwining her fingers in his.   
  
However, with the sun gone, the temperature dropped even further. Kris, who was mostly protected by his sweater, only noticed the air be a bit more chilly. Susie was a cold blooded monster though. She felt the chill settle in. Her layers of clothes, which was able to prevent the previous chill from settling in too much, were not enough to save her from the lack of sunlight. She felt her mind start to become hazy as it entered a state of torpor. She was in no danger, even if she was alone. Part of the benefit of being a monster meant that she could use magic to keep a minimum body temperature, preventing herself from entering hibernation. But this wasn’t enough to keep her mind clear of the torpor. As such, she found herself leaning more and more into Kris, but a consequence of this was that he noticed that she was shivering and so, he suggested:

  
“Maybe we should both head home?”

Susie with reluctance in her voice, said “Yeah. Let’s come here again though, it’s an amazing view.”   
  


“Still not as amazing as you.” Kris slyly said

  
“Oh shut it nerd.” Susie mumbled, but the blush crept up her face nevertheless.

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Kris asked.

Susie looked away, and asked. “Hey. Kris… Actually, would you mind walking me home?”

  
He was surprised by her request, but readily smiled and said “Sure!”, happy to spend more time with his girlfriend, the two stood up and started to walk towards the town. Kris occasionally glancing at Susie, who was still shivering, in worry.

“Hey… are you okay?”   
  


“Huh? Oh, yeah. Just cold, you know, cold-blooded and all of that.” Susie rambled.

“I suppose that makes sense.” Kris relented, but kept an eye on the dragon as they continued down the path, but he noticed nothing too out of the ordinary other than the occasional shiver. As they neared the town though, she surprised Kris. She snaked her arm around his, and took his hand in hers. Susie had not been one for public affection, most of the townsfolk probably had assumed that the two were just friends, as odd as that was for both of them. He had respected her want to keep things that way, but this was… definitely against that want. Kris however, had no such qualms about it, and as such, his only response was a slight blush as he continued to walk with his arm intertwined with hers as they walked throughout the surprisingly still busy town, it was the night of gyftmas eve after all. A few people glanced at them, grinned, and went back to whatever they were doing. Mostly adults that they were not acquainted with, however. Kris noticed that a few of their classmates did see them. Monster Kid, Snowy, and Catti. The three were hanging out by the diner when the two lovers passed by. Kris saw as Monster Kid’s head rose up once he recognized them, then his eyes became as wide as saucers as he saw the two were hand in hand. He nudged Snowy and Catti, drawing their attention to the class bully and the human. Their eyes widened as well, Kris started to blush even more as Catti slowly raised up her phone, obviously recording the two. However, Susie didn’t seem to notice them, continuing her steady pace, seemingly in a trance. Kris glanced at them, raised his free hand in a wave, and walked past them. Still feeling their gazes locked onto the spectacle that had just passed them. Soon, they arrived at Susie’s home. As Kris unwrapped his arm from her, and stood in front of her.

  
“Well here we are.” Kris said.

  
“Yeah… Hey Kris.” Susie started, before being shushed by Kris.

“One sec, lemme get something.” He said while reaching into his back pocket. He raised his arm above the two, and held down a bundle of mistletoe.

“Ohhh nooo, you caught me under the mistletoe.” He dramatically said with a grin. To the flustered Susie, who obediently leaned down and received a kiss. Kris receded from it, a contentedly smiling as he pocketed it. 

“Well, I suppose I should go, see you tomorrow!” The human boy said as he turned around and attempted to walk away, but he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned and saw Susie, holding it with a conflicted expression on her face, eyes narrowed at nothing in particular and a pinkish blush on her cheeks.

  
“Kris…” she managed to say “Would you like to spend the night?”

Kris’ hormone filled mind roared to life, pouncing upon those words like a predatory beast. Extracting every possible meaning behind it and filling his mind with filthy yet pleasant scenarios. But he managed to push them all to the back of his mind, and decided to take it at face value.

  
“Sure! I would love to! But first I gotta make sure it’s fine with my mom.” He said with a shudder, dreading to think of what punishment she would give him upon finding out that he had spent a night at a girl’s house without letting her know.

‘Hey, is it okay if I spend the night over at Susie’s house?’

Sweat dripped down Kris’ back as he saw three dots appear, disappear, reappear, and disappear again. Eventually, after this process is repeated a few more times, he finally recieved a response.   
  
‘Very well, but remember my child. The Angel is watching over you.’

‘Thanks.’ 

  
He grinned as he put his phone in his pocket, he really didn’t expect her to let him do it. But he was very thankful nevertheless. He headed inside the house, and got hit with a blast of warm air, not too hot, but just hot enough to make him feel cozy and snug against the frigid cold outside. He stepped inside, took off his shoes, and started to walk to the living room, but he paused as he noticed something hung up on the wall. A fairly common sight in this part of the country, but still rather surprising. A gun rack, loaded with rifles, shotguns, and decorating the top of it all were the antlers of a buck. He raised his eyebrows at seeing the hunting equipment, but shrugged and paid no mind to it. As he reached the living room he found Susie, wrapped in a large blanket, the only illumination being provided by her flicking through channels on the TV with the remote. She looked up at Kris, a blush brushing across her face as she asked.

“So… Did she say yes?”

“Yup.” He said, giving a thumbs up.

A contented smirk blossomed from her face. “Sweet, come on, let's find a movie to watch.” As she patted the seat next to her, on top of which Kris promptly plopped down on.

“So what’s there to watch Suz?”

“How the Froggit stole Gyftmas, A Gfytmas carol, Die hard, oh and the classic. Home alone.”

“Yup, I’m ready to see some kid torture some people.” 

“Sweet.” Susie said as she set down the remote, and the movie started. 

Kris started to relax and lean back on the sofa. But he was interrupted by a nervously said proposition by his girlfriend.

“Hey…” She started, eyes darting away from him, refusing to make eye contact.

“Yeah?” Kris said, a tinge of nervousness creeping up his spine.

“Do…” She started, still refusing to make eye contact. “Nah. Hey Kris. You wanna join me in here?” she questioned as she lifted up one side of the blanket, and finally looked at Kris, an expectant look on her face alongside an accompanying deep violet blush. Kris stared for a moment, before scooting across the sofa to take up the dragoness on her offer. She wrapped them both up inside of the blanket.The dragon quickly wrapped one of her arms, dragging Kris closer. With Kris practically leaning on top of her, they returned their attention to the movie. The tenseness of them both slowly melting away into each others’ embrace. Soon enough, they were laughing at the definitely lethal traps that the two poor thieves had to go through, but soon, a direct consequence of the long day of playing in the snow and breathing fire, those laughs became rarer, less energetic, and soon enough. It was replaced by the snoring of them both as Gyftmas day approached.

  
  


The clinking of keys inside of a lock echoed throughout the home, followed by the creaking of the door. A figure stepped into the house, and went to take off their shoes. But paused in surprise, there was an unfamiliar pair resting next to the door. The figure raised on eyebrow atop his scaly face, and slowly took off his coat. Straining his hearing to see if he could hear the intruder into his home. He slowly crept throughout the house, and heard a snoring. His daughter’s familiar snoring, and a much quieter snore. A malicious toothy smile spread across his face as he stumbled upon the two. Wrapped in a blanket, snoring the night away. He turned around, and crept back into the hall to retrieve something that would see great use in just a few moments.

  
  
  


**_CHI-CLUNK_ **

“Human, get up.” A deep snarl accompanied by a very threatening sound roused the human from his slumber, he shakily opened his eyes, and saw a figure standing before him. At first he thought it was Susie, but that image quickly vanished as he saw the figure was even taller than her, and much more muscular. Dark indigo scales covered the drake as he glared at the human. A snarl on his face, showing off his mouthful of sharp fangs. But what drew Kris’ eye the most was what was clutched in his hands. One of the shotguns he had spotted on the wall just a few hours ago. 

“I said get up.” The throaty rumbling command rose out of Susie’s father’s throat.

Kris’ eyes widened in fear and terror, an expression that the drake lapped up. He breathed a quick burst of a flame up into his nostrils, causing a slight plume of smoke to creep out of his snout.

“Don’t make me say it again boy.”

Kris slowly and tensely untangled himself from the still sleeping Susie, who protested with a quiet and unconscious whimper and curled deeper into the blanket that Kris laid back on her. He shakily rose to his feet, staring at the patriarch of the dragon family, who simply responded by nodding his head to the back of the house, and a simple command as he started to walk.

  
“Follow me.”

As he started to lead the human away from the living room, Kris paused and glanced back at the sleeping form of Susie, before turning back around and following her father to wherever he wanted to lead him. Soon they reached a backdoor which lead to a fenced in and expansive backyard. The indigo drake had seemingly set up two camping chairs, in one of which he was sitting, he motioned for Kris to join him in the other.  As he sat down, he decided to break the tense silence.

“So… uh… What’s your name?”

“Clint Myrth.” Came the abrupt reply.

“Ah, my name is-” “Kris Dreemur.” Clint Interrupted coldly.

  
“Uh…” 

“She’s talked about you a fair bit. I’ve been busy with work so I haven’t been able to properly introduce myself, and make some things clear.”

“What… things?” He nervously asked, to which the reply was a grin, him raising up the gun to his chest, and patting it affectionately.

  
“First, the consequences of you fucking up, I am sure you get what I’m saying.” He said, nodding to the expansive backyard.” 

Kris’ only response was to slowly nod, relaxing slightly.

“It’s not fair to threaten you for doing something you don’t know the specifics of, so let me make it. Abundantly. Clear. If you hurt my daughter, cheat on her, hell. Even just mistreat her. I will have to introduce you to this ol gal.” 

Kris let out a tense breath, he stared up confidently into Clint’s yellow eyes, and said full of determination:

“I was planning on doing the exact opposite sir.”

A smirk spread across the dragon’s face, as he reached out a clawed hand to Kris’ head. Patting the human’s auburn hair, all the while saying:

  
“Good. I saw your birthday gift, I have some faith. Just enough to not shoot ya right now that is. But I want to just ensure that there is no confusion between us.”

“None whatsoever sir.”   
  
“Good.” Clint said as he leaned back into his seat, looking over his yard. “Good.”

  
A silence settled in between the two, just watching over the yard as the rest of the town slowly woke, and started to celebrate Gyftmas. But it was soon interrupted by Clint giving a nervous cough.   
  
“So.. uh… I know your Mother is Toriel, who’s your father?”

“Oh! It’s Asgore, the guy that runs the flower shop.”

“Really? I never go to that part of town heh, I suppose I should stop by and say hello. Asgore’s that big ol fella right?”

“Yup, that’s him.”

“Got any siblings?”

“There’s me and my bro, Asriel. He’s at college though.”   
  


“Ah, so what do ya do for fun?”

“I draw and---”

Susie slowly opened her eyes, slightly confused by her surroundings. 

“Mmm? This isn’t my room?” She said groggily “What happened last night? I was hanging out with Kris then…” Her eyes flew open, noticing that there wasn’t a human in sight. “Kris?” She called out, receiving no response, she started to scramble up out of the couch, looking around. “Shit shit shit, dad probably got home last night…” She frantically spoke under her breath, a blush of embarrassment creeping across her face. But she froze in panic as she noticed a few details. One of his hunting shotguns were missing, and Kris’ shoes were still at the front door. She ran her clawed fingers through her hair, mind frantically thinking of what her father could have possibly done while she was asleep. While it was true that he had joked around about ‘scaring the boys away with my favorite shotgun.’ she hadn’t taken it too seriously. Her thoughts came to a halt as she heard her father's laughter coming from the backyard, she rushed and looked out the backdoor, and breathed a sigh of relief. He and Kris were sitting on chairs, chatting away. She proceeded to open the door and walk outside alongside the two.

“Ah, hello there daughter. I finally met your boy.”

“I hope you didn’t scare him too much.”

“Well I gave him the whole show, yet he’s still here. It’s odd, I thought that being threatened by a shotgun would scare anyone away.” He said with a laugh

Kris interrupted:

“It’ll take a bit more than that to scare me away.”

“Atta boy.” Clint replied, smirking.

  
As Susie relaxed she suddenly felt the cold winter air easily go through her simple T-shirt and jeans. She involuntarily shuddered as she excused herself.

  
“I gotta go get ready, and get a jacket.”

“Wimp.” Her father called, voice full of tease. “Act like a real dragon, wear nothing but a T-Shirt and jeans and to hell with the cold!” He yelled, flexing one of his tree trunks like arms to emphasize his point.

“Shut it dad.”   
  
“No thanks, I enjoy telling you the truth.” Clint said, grinning in absolute amusement.

Susie simply sighed and returned inside. The indigo dragon laid back in his chair and asked Kris in a jarringly somber tone.

“So kid. What do you like about her?”

-Susie had stopped walking. She had heard his question, one that she herself had been too afraid to ask. She leaned back on the door, straining her hearing to hear his response. While she felt a pang of guilt for eavesdropping, the desire to hear his response overwhelmed that easily.-

Kris started to speak, but stopped himself. He wanted to say why. But he hadn’t actually put much thought into it. As the dragon father stared on patiently, Kris slowly rose his hand to his face unconsciously as he tried to put it into words. They remained like this for a few minutes, until Kris finally looked back up and Clint and started to answer without thinking, relying on his heart and SOUL to guide his words to the answer as he spoke.

-Every second of silence that passed only heightened Susie’s heartbeat. Every second doubt grew. Soon she felt tears start to pool in her eyes.  _ ‘He can’t even say…?” _ But then, he started to speak.-

“There’s… so much about her that I love and adore. I don’t know how to really say it all. Underneath her tough shell, she’s soft and kind. She’s confident, brave, and… I don’t know. There’s so much about her that I can’t put my finger on. While part of it is definitely the fact that she’s gorgeous, that’s nowhere near it all. The way she words things, the way she acts. The way she looks when flustered, when surprised, when happy. It just… it fills me with warmth and joy. Her personality… I don’t know. She’s… well downright perfect. Sure we both have our flaws, but I see them as nothing. I don’t think there’s any specific reason I love her, because there’s no specific thing that is her… How do I put it… she’s… like a blend. A blend of everything that makes her up, and I love every last ingredient inside of that blend.” 

As Clint listened on, his expression shifted from understanding, to pride, to downright astonished. As the human finished his words and looked up at the dragon. He replied, still grinning. 

“Damn son, you’ve got a pretty smooth tongue huh?”

Kris scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, looking down at the ground he addressed the praise:

“Heh, I don’t think it’s that special. Was just saying what I felt.”

“That’ll serve you well, well I’m happy with your response…”Clint said while allowing a smidge of kindness and warmth into his cold steely eyes, before crushing it with what he said next. “But that doesn’t mean that the threat isn’t standing. Heh, it’s even more strict now that I have some good expectations of you, don’t let me down.”

“I’ll do my best sir.” The human said confidently.

-A soft wet thud hit the floor, followed by another. Followed by a soft, repressed sob. Susie was crying, not willingly, but to have her emotional doubts just… washed away at the drop of a hat, combined with what he actually said. That left her in her current state. She wiped her snout, shook her head. And continued what she was originally planning to do.-

Clint and Kris resumed chatting about lighter topics, but soon they were interrupted by the door opening and as a newly jacketed Susie walking out holding something in her clawed hands. Clint grinned as Susie walked to Kris and handed him a poorly wrapped box. Kris noticed that her cheeks were a bit plum, but shrugged it off as a side effect of the cold. 

“Merry Gyftmas.” Susie said in a mumble, not willing to say it too loud.    
  
“Merry Gyftmas!” Kris replied, an ever so familiar smile spreading across his face as he slowly unwrapped and opened the box revealing… it.

It was an abomination, a Gyftmas sweater that featured good ol Saint Nic in a bathing suit, lying in the sand at a beach. Still sporting his beard and hat, Kris could only stare in awe at how horrible looking it was. But then he moved it slightly, at seemingly random points lights began to shine, green blue and red alternating. All of this accompanied by a blue and red trim, Kris could say without a doubt, that this was the most horrible thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

“I love it.” He said genuinely, after all, there was absolutely no doubt now who would win the ugly gyftmas sweater competition. As he was admiring it though, his attention was caught by the sound of a jacket unzipping. He looked up and stared in awe at Susie, she was wearing the same sweater underneath the jacket. As the Mexican standoff to see who would speak first stretched out, Clint’s eyes sparkled with nostalgia and his grin only grew wider as he started to chuckle.   
  
Kris finally took action, putting the sweater ontop of his existing one. He admired himself for a moment, before looking up at Susie once more, and not able to contain it anymore. Burst into roaring laughter, quickly followed by Susie. 

Deciding to take things a step further, Kris walked up to the dragoness, and planted a kiss on her cheek. Brushing away her hair as he whispered to her with a blush:   
“Merry Gyftmas my love.”

“Merry Gyftmas… babe.” Susie responded, much to the roaring laughter of Clint. As Kris joined in the laughter and merrymaking, something nagged at the back of his mind. One of the plans he and Susie had made earlier in the week, there was a gyftmas party planned at the school. Kris then remembered a event that had taken place last night, him and Susie passing by some of their classmates… and slowly. The implications of it all dawned on him. 


End file.
